Protector
by jazzymay377
Summary: Yusuke's classmates and loved ones are captured in an effort to lure Yusuke out and everyone discovers he's a spirit detective. He and his friends are forced in another tournament in the demon realm to protect their loved ones. They all thought he was the monster when all along he was the protector.
1. Chapter 1: Normal, Boring Life

**Summary: Yusuke's classmates and teachers are captured in an effort to lure Yusuke out and everyone discovers he's a spirit detective. They all thought he was the monster when all along he was the protector. **

**So I have so many ideas for Yusuke/Keiko stories and I've decided to start writing them out. The beginning chapters will be pretty short, especially since these aren't my main stories yet but bear with me and leave positive feedback to keep me motivated.**

**Protector **

Chapter 1:Normal, Boring Life

Natsuko held Keiko back firmly. Keiko pushed past her and up the stairs to the roof. Ami watched the two before shaking her head, following the two.

Natsuko fiddled with her glasses as she spoke. "Keiko, this is crazy. Just stay away from Urameshi. You have no idea what he could do to you."

Keiko turned around angrily. "Yusuke can't keep missing class, dragging our entire school's attendance record down. As student body president, it makes me look bad as well and I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Well aren't you the goody goody. For your information Keiko, I decided to actually go to some of my classes."

Yusuke stood at the top of the stairs smirking at the three girls. Natsuko and Ami cowered behind Keiko. Yusuke walked past Keiko, but she pulled him back by his ear.

"Ow ow, Keiko, what's your problem? I said I was going to class."

Ami gasped and looked worriedly at her friend. Yusuke was gonna tear her apart.

"You should always be in school and attending class like the rest of us. You don't get brownie points for attending half the time."

Yusuke glared at the teen and rubbed his ear. " This is why I don't usually go you know!"

Keiko ignored him, linking her arm with hiss. Her friends froze as the two walked past them and rounded the corner. Yusuke kept a sneer look on his face for everyone who watched the infamous Urameshi actually make his way to a class. Still, even he had to admit he wasn't nearly as sinister with Keiko's bubbly persona hooked to his side.

"Hey Urameshi!"

Yusuke turned to see Kuwabara running up to them. He lowered his voice until only the two could hear him.

"Geez, everyone looks like they've seen a ghost when you're around."

"Well seeing how I was dead for weeks, they all kinda have." Yusuke chuckled.

Kuwabara pat him on the back. "Yup and you came all the way back just to be brought down by the powerful Kazuma Kuwabara!"

"Powerful my ass! You think you stand a chance against the champion of the dark tournament?" Yusuke laughed out before pulling Kuwabara in a full nelson.

Keiko hit Yusuke on the head and pulled him away. "Come on, Mr. Dark Tournament Champion. Let's get to class before the bell rings."

Yusuke sighed but obliged his old friend. He questioned why he even came to school today. All the teachers hated him. All the student feared him and he never even did his work. The only good thing was messing with Kuwabara and those special times he could annoy Keiko. The only thing he liked more than making her smile was riling her up. Yusuke thought of all the times that he'd rubbed her butt just to watch her turn red. Well he also loved her butt, but it was mostly to watch her turn red. It wasn't much, but that's what made class less torturous. The intercom blared overhead.

'_Attention! Will Yusuke Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, and Kazuma Kuwabara report to the principal's office immediately!'_

Keiko looked worried. "Do you think it's because we're late?"

Yusuke shrugged. "They called me and Kuwabara, which means trouble, but they also called you so maybe it's not so bad."

Turning on her heels Keiko made her way the office, Yusuke and Kuwabara following in tow.

**Ok so the chapter is slow and short, but the story picks up in the second chapter. The next chapters title is Another Tournament so stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2: Gemuchenja

**So I lied about the second chapter picking up dramatically. I know what I want this story to be like now so I won't rush it. Hope you like chapter 2. Now on with the story.**

Protector

Chapter 2

Gemuchenja

Keiko gingerly opened the principal's door. The three students made themselves a little more comfortable with Keiko sitting down and Kuwabara standing behind her. Yusuke chose to stay close to the wall, leaning against it as he waited with irritation.

Principal Takanaka read over his absence list again. "You three were all absent for nearly a month. This occurrence was strange for even you, Mr. Urameshi, so I called you here to make sure you were doing well."

Keiko breathed a sigh of relief. They weren't in any kind of trouble; Mr. Takanaka was only sharing his concern for his students.

"Thank you sir. There were personal issues that prohibited us, but everything is well now." Keiko summed up.

The principal's eyebrows burrowed slightly. "You kids haven't found yourselves in any trouble, have you?"

His eyes shifted over to Yusuke. Yusuke gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Why are you looking at me like I'm always the only one causing trouble?"

"Because you usually are Urameshi!" Kuwabara pointed out.

The spirit detective shot a glare at him. "And you're some saint? You cause just as much crap as me! And maybe it was actually Keiko's fault we were gone!"

Keiko spun around sharply. "Don't you try to twist the blame on me!"

Principal Takanaka rubbed his temples. "Ok, thank you. That was all. You should all check in with your teachers to see about any makeup that needs to be done. You can go."

Keiko looked sheepishly at her outburst, but quickly followed the boys out.

"Geez, Yusuke why did you have to say anything?" Keiko scolded once they were away from the principal.

"Lighten up Keiko. So you raised your voice. It wouldn't kill you to not be so perfect." Yusuke teased.

Keiko huffed, "And it wouldn't kill you to not act like a delinquent every chance you got!"

Yusuke waved her off. "Yeah whatever. I did it on purpose. He was going to ask a bunch of questions about where we were and what were we going to say? Oh well Principal Takanaka, we were all at a demon tournament, using our supernatural powers to save the world."

"You could say you and Keiko ran off to elope. Now that would really shock him!" Botan's bubbly voice rang out.

She snickered at the beet red expressions on Keiko and Yusuke's face. Yusuke cleared his throat, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"What are you doing here anyway Botan? Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"Well hello to you too Yusuke." Botan pouted.

"Man, Urameshi you seem even crabbier than normal. You need to quit hanging out with Hiei. He's rubbing off on you." Kuwabara commented. He turned Botan. "So what' s up? Do you have another mission for us?"

Yusuke injected. "First of all, Kuwabara there is no us. I get stuck with missions and you always tag along. Secondly, I just saved the world. That means I'm now taking my well-deserved vacation."

Botan shook her head. "Oh honestly Yusuke, you know it doesn't work like that. Besides, this mission is super easy. You'll be done by dinner."

"If it's so easy, why can't you do it yourself?"

Botan ignored Yusuke's request and pulled out a small envelope. "Here, read over this and watch the tape. I'll be in contact!"

With that farewell, Botan bolted off. Yusuke turned over the envelope and grinned.

"Well sorry Keiko. Duty calls so I better head home and take care of this."

Kuwabara laughed. "Oh yeah. I should go with him. He'll need my help."

Keiko clung to Yusuke's arm before he could leave. "That's not right. Botan said it wouldn't even take long to get the demon you're looking for so you could stay at school for once, Yusuke."

Yusuke sighed. "Fine. I'll stay for-what the hell is that?"

Yusuke pointed to something behind Keiko's back. Alarmed, Keiko turned around. Yusuke yanked himself from her grasp and ran for the exit doors with Kuwabara.

"Yusuke, come back here!" Keiko fumed.

Yusuke waved at her. "Sorry Keiko, but I'll make it up to you. I'll see you later."

Keiko walked to her class with a scowl. She made her way to her seat. Natsuko and Ami exchanged worried looks.

"Keiko are you ok?" Ami asked quietly. She fiddled with her ponytails with a nervous fervor when Keiko looked up with a glare.

Keiko sighed and nodded. She apologized to her two friends. It wasn't their fault that Yusuke was a jerk who would rather fight monsters than live a normal life with her.

'_Why does he always have to run off and leave me behind? After all our years as friends, he doesn't even seem like he cares. Heck, he's closer to Kuwabara and they were enemies just a few months ago.'_ Keiko brooded.

"It's Urameshi, isn't it?" Natsuko asked. "Did he do something to you? We could go to the principal."

"It's nothing you guys, but thanks for caring."

Ami gave the brunette a sad smile. "We should do something after school. Let's have a sleepover or something; we haven't done that in a while.

Keiko's lips curled upward. "Ok, that sounds fun."

If Yusuke didn't want to involve her in his life, she would hang out with her other friends who did want to hang out with her.

* * *

><p>"The demon goes by the name Gemuchenja according to Botan's notes." Kuwabara said.<p>

Yusuke lied back on his bed, tossing Pu into the air casually. "His name is 'game changer'? That's kinda lame."

"Maybe it's a code name or some nickname. Maybe we should get a cool name." Kuwabara mentioned.

"Oh please. What would your name be, the kitten crusader?" Yusuke mocked.

Kuwabara threw the papers at Yusuke. Yusuke laughed, picking up the demon's information. "Anyway it says here that Gemuchenja stole some scroll from Spirit World. He has blue skin, red eyes and a horn on his forehead. The guy should be easy to find looking like that."

Kuwabara shot up and pointed at the window. "You think he has something to do with the weird weather?"

Yusuke craned his neck up to see the window. Only on one side of town had the sky darkened to an ominous maroon. Thunderous clouds had appeared, looming over the area.

"Well if that's him, he sure is making this easy for us. Let's go." Yusuke stated.

The two boys arrived at a local amusement park. There were only a few cars; most people chose to leave after seeing the unusual weather.

"It's like a ghost town here." Yusuke commented, hopping the fence into the park.

Kuwabara followed suit. "Good then we can bash this baddie without any witnesses."

Yusuke nodded. "Hey Kuwabara, your psychic ability is stronger than mine. Do you sense anything weird?"

Kuwabara focused, his eyes shifting slowly. He looked over every ride and game until his eyes locked on one. "There! He's in the haunted house."

"That kinda figures."

They jumped the rope of the line divider and ran inside. The house glowed a pale, neon green as the boys ventured through. From the corners of the ride, they heard the echoes of cackling laughter.

"So you've walked into my domain, have you detective. I knew it wouldn't take long for you to come."

Crawling out from the shadows, Gemuchenja emerged with a smirk. Yusuke looked closely at him before he began to laugh.

"I knew he was compensating, but come on!" He cried.

"He's even smaller than Hiei!"

Gemuchenja was scrawny, with virtually no muscles to speak of. He carried no weapons, no armor, no defense at all.

"Don't you dare mock me, Detective. I will reign over you, and my name will be spoken on the tongue of every man, woman, and child here."

Yusuke smiled and pointed his finger at him, ready to fire his spirit gun. "Yeah, sure and I'll become the prime minister. Listen just hand over the scroll and turn yourself in."

Gemuchenja jumped into the air, holding something in his hand. Yusuke and Kuwabara braced themselves for the attack. Gemuchenja threw something at a speed Yusuke didn't even know the demon possessed. A small, wet pebble scratched against Yusuke and Kuwabara's cheek. Kuwabara touched his cheek confused.

"That was your attack? You had a big long speech for that?"

Yusuke shot off his spirit gun and the demon was sent flying back. His body twitched in pain as the duo walked up to retrieve the scroll.

"Good job boys! I'll take him from here!"

Botan appeared, jumping down from the raptors. Gemuchenja was put in cuffs, but that smirk wouldn't leave his face.

"Are you ready for the end, Detective? I will hang your body from a stake and burn your city for disrespecting me!"

"Ignore him," Kuwabara said. "His bark is worse than his bite."

Botan nodded and opened the scroll to check it. "What? That's weird. There's nothing written on here."

Kuwabara took a look. "Maybe it was written with invisible ink or something."

Botan shook her head and looked over at the captive demon. "I think we'll need to question him. Anyway I'll talk to you boys later. You better get home before it gets too dark."

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked out the amusement park. Kuwabara looked around.

"Honestly, we should come back here. Some of the rides looked pretty cool. That would be fun. It would be you, me, Okubo, Kirishima, Sawamura, and even Keiko could come."

Yusuke froze for a minute. "Oh crap, I bet she's still mad at me."

Kuwabara looked at him confused. "Mad at you for what? She's used to the spirit world stuff, isn't she?"

Yusuke sighed. "I keep saying I'll spend more time with her, but things always come up. Hey I'll catch you later. I gotta go take care of something really quick. The park thing sounds good though. Call me and we'll set up a time."

* * *

><p>Yusuke ran off, heading to the store before he stopped by the Yukimura diner.<p>

Yusuke opened the door of the diner. Mr. Yukimura glanced up.

"Yusuke, it's been a while! Keiko is upstairs if you're looking for her." Mr. Yukimura observed the boy carrying a bag of items. On the top, he noticed a pint of ice cream.

"Did you and Keiko have a fight? You always bring ice cream when she's mad at you."

Yusuke looked down at the ice cream sheepishly. "We didn't really have a fight, but I ditched her earlier so I have to make it up to her."

Mr. Yukimura smiled. "Good luck, son. You know the way up."

Yusuke smiled and walked upstairs. He opened Keiko's door.

"Hey, Keiko quit studying for a second. I've got movies and snacks!"

His eyes rested on the two shocked girls in Keiko's room. Yusuke's eyes widened in surprise. In the room, clad in nightgowns and makeup were the girls. Their laughter had been effectively silenced by the intrusion. Keiko turned shocked.

"Yusuke, what are you doing here? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Keiko yelled.

"I brought some stuff for you. Who are they and what's all that stuff on your face?" Yusuke asked, motioning to the two others girls.

"Makeup idiot and Natsuko and Ami have been my friends for years. That's something you would know if you actually took an interest in my life!" Keiko spat out.

Yusuke's eyes met Ami's who had a mixture of fright and astonishment. Yusuke shifted uncomfortably and scratched his head.

"Can we talk about this somewhere more private?"

Yusuke led Keiko out the door, giving a slight wave to the girls as they left. They walked to the end of the hall.

Keiko regarded Yusuke with a sullen expression. "What do you want Yusuke? I was having fun with my friends."

Yusuke sighed. "Ok what's wrong with you? Could you really be that mad that I skipped class?"

Keiko turned away from him. Her bangs were shading her eyes, but Yusuke could easily tell she was upset. He hated to see such a sad expression on her face. Yusuke's voice lowered and softened.

"Come on, Keiko. Please don't be mad. Look I bought your favorites."

Keiko glared at him. "You always ditch me for something else or someone else and you think you can make it all go away because you bought ice cream and some corny movie?"

Yusuke's face hardened slightly. "Listen, if you're mad that I don't invite you on my missions or I don't tell you everything, you're just gonna have to be mad at me. There's a reason for that."

"Why don't ever let me in anymore?" Keiko asked softly.

"Keiko, you know me better than anyone. You're my best friend and I'm not gonna put you in trouble. I just want you to be safe."

Yusuke watched Keiko's expression. She was still pouting a little, but not at angry as before. Yusuke brushed her hair out of her face and Keiko leaned into his touch.

"So are you still mad at me?" Yusuke asked pensively.

Keiko smiled slightly. She tapped her finger against her cheek, pretending to think it over. "That depends. What kind of ice cream did you bring?"

Yusuke laughed. "Your favorite, rocky road."

"Then I guess I'll forgive you." Keiko said with a smile.

Yusuke handed the ice cream and movie to Keiko.

"So, Yusuke did you catch whoever Botan sent you after?" Keiko asked quietly.

Yusuke glanced at Keiko's door. The door was open a crack and two pairs of eyes were peeking out at him. He smirked.

"Everything's fine, but I can't really talk to you about it now." Yusuke's head nudged toward Keiko's door.

Keiko looked over. They heard a gasp and the door slammed shut. Yusuke shook his head amused.

"How is it that I have demons for friends, but your friends are the weird ones?"

Keiko hit him lightly. "I really should get back to them. They're probably freaking out."

"Yeah, I bet. Hey Kuwabara and the guys were gonna head to that amusement park that opened up in town. We'll probably gonna go this weekend probably. Did you want to come too? You could bring your nosy friends along too."

Keiko smiled. It would have been nice to hang out with Yusuke alone like they used to, but maybe all their friends could really get along.

"Ok, I'll come and I'll ask them if they want to come."

"Ok great. Um…well I should probably get going now. It's a little late."

Keiko walked Yusuke down the stairs and out the door. Yusuke waved goodbye to Mr. Yukimura and headed home.

**Another chapter down so please let me know what you think. The first chapters will be a bit slow to set the stage if you will so be patient with me. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
